Leave it in the Dust
by Rokiri
Summary: Axel POV Oneshot. "The redhead was one of the few that didn't squeeze into the sweaty church building once or twice a week surrounded by pedophiliac, closet gay men and twitchy, beady eyed ladies." Rated T for cussing and implied sex


**Prompt;; "****You've left town—ditching your old, miserable life—hoping to start a new life for yourself. You've given yourself a new name, fake background and style. Write about your first encounter in your new town."**

**Rated;; T for cussing and Axelness**

**Warnings;; Implied sex/yaoi, cussing, and general small town closed minds.**

For Axel, it wasn't hard to restart his life. He was a drop out from high school, not completing his senior year at Oblivion High. He didn't have that many things to leave behind, save for a few people. The redhead's hometown, after all, wasn't really much to look at. His possessions mostly fit in his red pick up truck which had been handed down to him by his older brother Reno. Reno, of course, wasn't happy with this plan. Axel didn't give a shit though.

He had a few hundreds, fifties, twenties, etc. in his wallet from odd jobs he had done around the disgustingly small town. A town where Axel has people crossing themselves while he passed. In response they got the middle finger. He was different and held his high for that reason. The redhead was one of the few that didn't squeeze into the sweaty church building once or twice a week, surrounded by pedophiliac, closet gay men and twitchy, beady eyed ladies.

In fact, Axel proudly mentioned where the religion could go and what it could to to itself for all he cared. He wasn't an atheist or anything really. He ignored religion, even if someone shoved it up his nose and in his mouth to suffocate him.

And finally he could go somewhere where no one else really gave a second shit about what you believed in, for the most part. A big city. Way bigger then the hellhole he was crawling away from. Maybe a nice place where no one crossed themselves because he gagged his ears, pierced his body, had tattoos, gelled his hair, etc. It just got so old after a while.

The morning he had left he had most of his possessions and Reno watched from the porch, smoking a clean fag(1). Axel himself smoked quite a few cigarettes, though he would never understand how Reno's didn't end up crushed like his did. And when all Axel's crap had been packed into the car, the younger redhead himself pulled out a crushed fag and looked over to Reno. In a short moment of brotherly love, they both bent forward and made their cigs kiss to light Axel's.

And then the younger brother had turned away, not letting himself give this up, and got into the deep red truck, flipping Reno off with a smile. Reno rolled his eyes, waving his hand as he took a deep drag of his cigarette. In his mind, Axel would end up crawling back in a few weeks, tops.

The younger Flurry brother turned onto a highway only minutes later, windows down as he took long breaths of the nicotine-laced smoke. It calmed him, as he began to think. He needed a new name, a new start. Away from this hole of wankers, Axel needed to reinvent himself. Or, at least, make up a new life for himself.

A name was simple. Lea would be the first name, which was actually his name unscrambled and without the 'x'. It had been their youngest brother's name, until the kid had gotten sick and -

No, he wasn't gonna ruin the moment with crap. Lea would be his first name. But what of a last name? Eh, he could figure that later. He let out a breath of smoke, the last, and flicked his wrist while releasing the cigarette. He thought about what his background would be before twitching his eyebrows and deciding he could just be freaking mysterious and silent. Girls went for that, right?

He cackled outwardly at that thought, fighting the urge to push harder on the gas peddle. Now THAT had been a funny joke. Another reason people hated him where he came from was the fact that Axel was gay and pretty damn proud of the fact. The wind ripped at his hair but Axel just swung his head form side to side slightly, as if dancing.

What he didn't know was the fact that he would later stop in a pretty good sized city and find a cheap ass apartment. Sure, it wasn't very pretty on the inside but hell it was cheap and Axel didn't mind the cheapness of the looks either. He found a job somewhere that gave him enough for food, smokes, the apartment, and even some pocket money, though it wasn't that much.

The thing that Axel wouldn't believe if told at the moment, speeding down the highway recklessly, was that he actually would find someone to settle with. Eventually, that is. The kid's name was Roxas. A cute blondie with a tight ass and a trickster's smile. And one night, ghosting their lips over each other, Axel would tell him everything. Sure, Roxas was mad as hell for a while but they got back together.

But all that went through Axel Flurry's mind at those fleeting moments were the fact that it shouldn't be this bloody hard to think of a last name.

(1) = A fag is another way of saying a cigarette in some places/

**Author's Note;; WOAH! I can't believe I just wrote all that o-o Well, not that it's long. Nope, not at all actually xD But I didn't think it would be big enough (barely) to post up x3 **

**And just one day after a different oneshot? LE GASP~! Perhaps Roxiri is getting too much muse o-o; Anyway, please review~~**

**DISCLAIMER;; Roxi-kun doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, just her plot and ideas~ **


End file.
